iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fall of Five
The Fall of Five, is the fourth book in the Lorien Legacies series. It continues the story of the Garde, hiding in Nine's penthouse in Chicago, following their near defeat during the Battle of Dulce. Sam Goode is finally reunited with John and Six after being rescued from Dulce by his Father, Malcolm and Adamus Sutekh. The Fall of Five also introduces the final member of the Garde, Number Five. About Book Description The Fall of Five is the fourth novel in the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series by Pittacus Lore. The Garde are finally reunited, but do they have what it takes to win the war against the Mogadorians? John Smith—Number Four—thought that things would change once the Garde found one another. But he was wrong. After facing off with the Mogadorian ruler and almost being annihilated, the Garde know they are drastically unprepared. Now they're hiding out in Nine's Chicago penthouse, trying to figure out their next move. The six of them are powerful, but they're not strong enough yet to take on an entire army—even with the return of an old ally. To defeat their enemy, the Garde must master their Legacies and learn to work together as a team. More important, they'll have to discover the truth about the Elders and their plan for the Loric survivors. And when the Garde receive a sign from Number Five—a crop circle in the shape of a Lorien symbol—they know they are close to being reunited. But could it be a trap? Time is running out, and the only thing they know for certain is that they have to get to Five before it's too late. Cover Description I thought things would change when I found the others. We would stop running. We would fight the Mogadorians. And we would win. But I was wrong. Even though we have come together, we barely escaped from the Mogadorians with our lives. And now we're in hiding, trying to figure out our next move. The six of us are powerful—but we're not yet strong enough to take on their entire army. We haven't discovered the full extent of our Legacies. We haven't learned to work together. And there's still so much that we don't know about the Elders or their plan for us. Time is running out, and there's only one thing we know for certain: We need to find Number Five before they do. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. I am Number Four. I was supposed to be next. But I'm still alive. This battle is far from over. Back Cover They brought in their leader. They thought they could defeat us. They thought they had won. They were wrong. We will be more powerful than ever. We have lost battles. We will not lose this war. Lorien will rise again. Plot Four's Narration John Smith (Number Four) is suffering from insomnia and sits on the roof of Nine's apartment. He tells Marina that she doesn't need to always make breakfast but she says it's fine. He then talks to Six momentarily before Eight takes her to spar. Nine tells John that he is basically their leader and Nine is the gun. Ella and John talk and she says she doesn't want to talk about her nightmares. John then goes to Nine and the rest of the Garde gather around a computer that has a news article on it. It is a crop field with the burned Loric symbol of the number five. A few days later another article appears saying that Five is looking for them and that he'll meet them in Arkansas. Sarah, John, and Number Six run down to Arkansas. John and Six talk about their kiss in The Power of Six and work out that they are just friends. They go to Arkansas and see Number Five from the distance. John offers to go first and walks up to Five. After showing each other their scars they all begin to talk. They are attacked by Mogadorians but fight them off and Malcolm and Sam come to help. They are all happy to see each other after Sam was taken, prisoner. They all drive back to Chicago. The Garde plus Sam and Sarah play capture the flag which ends in a victory for Nine's team. After training, John and Sarah go on a date to the zoo. They talk about their futures after the war and are interrupted by John's bracelet, warning him of nearby Mogadorians. They find three scouts in a back alley, watching one scout pull an envelope from under a dumpster. John kills two of them and tries to interggorate one, which the Mogadorian refuses to answer. He kills him and opens the enevlope, finding three pages written in Mogadorian. He brings it back to Nine's penthouse, and Malcom offers to use Sandor's software to crack it. However, John does not make it his main priority and wants them to focus on looking for Five's chest. Four is in Ella's vision. He hears her voice in his head asking for help and sees her in a throne next to Setrákus Ra. Ella orders Six and Sam to be executed, looking dazed. John sees Number Five in Mogadorian attire and realizes that he's working for them. As Six is beheaded, Four wakes up with a new scar. Four chooses to heal Malcolm and Sarah over stopping Ella from being kidnapped. Four meets a Mogadorian who can cause earthquakes and realizes that he is Adam, the one Malcolm and Sam talked about. The book ends with Four saying: "Alright, Adam. You`re gonna help me win this war." Marina's Narration Marina, Eight, Nine, and Ella stay behind. While Nine is passed out on the couch, Marina and Eight go on a date. Nine is angered by this and fights Eight. They all train together. Ella reveals that Crayton's letter said that she was a rich guy's daughter (Raylan) and secretly sent off planet with the rest of the Garde. That is why she doesn't have the scars, or was protected by the Charm. Nine and Marina tell her that the charm didn't mean anything, and that she is not Number Ten. The night after their dinner, Ella is tramutized by nightmares that Setrákus Ra sent her. Marina reassures her that they aren't true, but realizes that maybe it wasn't a lie, and the worse is soon to come. Later, the Garde that still have their Chests open them, with the antler in Eight's chest causing Bernie Kosar to chase after it. The Garde plus Sam and Sarah play capture the flag which ends in a victory for Nine's team. Marina, Six, Nine, Eight, and Five all go the Everglades to retrieve Five's chest. They are attacked by a mutant crocodile which turns out to be one of Five's creations (Suggesting that the giant centipede which almost killed John was also created by Five.) Five kills it and is revealed to be traitor, knocking out Six and holding Nine underwater. He tells Eight and Marina that they have a chance to join him in the Mogadorian cause. They refuse and fight momentarily. Nine is nearly killed by Five before Eight teleports in front of him and takes a knife to the chest instead. He dies moments later. The scar burns on every Garde's legs and Marina's rage causes her to develop a new Legacy of Glacen, which she uses to gouge out Five's eye. Six, Seven, and Nine make their escape. Sam's Narration The Fall of Five opens to Sam, waking up to a dream of Six rescuing him. He doesn't remember how long he's been there, and recalls what happened in West Virginia and him being captured. Setrákus Ra visits his prison cell, relieving the torture and the questions he asked about the Garde and Number Ten. He is then taken to Dulce Base, before Adam, a Mogadorian who turned his back on his people, and his father, Malcolm rescue him by Adam using his Earthquake Legacy. Adam holds off the Mogadorians while the two escape. During their escape, Sam and his father tell each other some of their histories and how things have gone since they've last seen each other, with Malcom being proud of his son for how he's done. Upon their escape, Malcom worries that Adam was killed in Dulce. In their hotel room, Malcom and Sam call Mrs. Goode, leaving a message that they are out to keep the world safe. A few days later, Sam and his father arrive in Arkansas. Four welcomes him. Nine briefly teases them before showing his gratitude. They drive back to Chicago to meet the rest of the Garde and settle into the penthouse. Nine picks on Five and Sam shortly after being introduced, but Marina (Seven) tells them they'll get used to it. Marina makes dinner and they exchange stories, Five is revealed to have gone from island to island before his Cêpan died of a disease. He was then on the run before attempting to meet up with them. He also tells that he buried his Chest in the Everglades. Malcolm informs them that Pittacus Lore had told him the Loric chests contained something that would jump-start Lorien's ecosystem revival. He recalls how Pittacus died of his wounds and that he had him create the Greeters, all of whom but him, are dead. He also shares the story of Adam and how he rescued Malcolm before they made their way to Dulce to free Sam. Then he tells of Adam's Legacy, and despite Nine's doubts, John says they will find him. The Garde plus Sam and Sarah play capture the flag which ends in a victory for Nine's team. Sam watches his father scan the Mogadorian documents and later goes on the roof, finding Six. They talk about their relationship and how Sam wishes they could be in a normal relationship that leaves out the war with the Mogadorians. They almost kiss, but Eight teleports on the roof to tell them about Ella. They rush downstairs, discovering Ella in a coma. John tries using his Lumen to flash his light into her eye, but instead Ella grabs him and drags him into a coma. Everyone discusses what to do, and Five insists on going to the Everglades to look for the Chest. Sam, Sarah, and Malcom agree to look after John while the rest of the Garde are gone in Florida. The Garde leave, and Sam rests in the living room. He checks in Malcom's workshop and discovers that the translator program has worked during all the recent chaos. At the end of the notes, he finds that the program has translated the address of the John Hancock Center. He runs to tell his father, worried that Five might be right about him being a Mogadorian spy. Malcom is surprised and tells him it was not him, and that the place has been compromised. Malcom doubts himself, worried that his loss of memory has allowed the Mogadorians to take advantage of him. Malcom's phone rings, and Sam rushes to answer it. The voice on the phone shouts at him, and Sam realizes it's Adam. He warns them that the Mogadorians know that they are in Chicago and are planning to launch an assault on them. Back at the Penthouse John and Ella lie in a coma, while Sam, Sarah, BK, and Malcolm fight the invading Mogadorians. Malcolm is almost killed, but John decides to heal him instead of saving Ella. Six's Narration - Bonus Chapter Characters * Number Four * Number Five * Number Six * Number Seven * Number Eight * Number Nine * Ella * Sam Goode * Sarah Hart Death * Number Eight Book Trailer Audiobook The Audio version of The Fall of Five is performed by recurring voice cast of Neil Kaplan, reading Four's narration, and Marisol Ramirez, reading Marina's narration. Liam Aiken joins the voice cast, reading the narration for Sam Goode. The Audiobook runs at 9 Hours and 7 minutes. International/Alternative Covers Fall of FIve Cover Austra.jpeg|Australia Cover Fall of Five Cover.jpeg|Australia Alternate Cover Fall of Five Dutch Cover.jpg|Dutch Cover Trivia *The first book to have a Human narrator. *Adamus Sutekh and Malcolm Goode make their first appearences in the main book series. *Number Five makes his first appearance. *The remaining Garde are united for the first time since arriving on Earth. *The phone conversation between Adamus Sutekh and Sam Goode in The Forgotten Ones was repeated. *A number of prophecies were released on the official facebook pageI Am Number Four Facebook page - Fall of Five Prophecies , giving an insight into what will happen to the main characters. It confirms the re-appearance of Sam Goode and that he is narrator for The Fall of Five. It also confirms the first novel appearance of Malcolm and Adamus. * It is believed that Marina developed her Master Legacy during her fight with Number Five. * This is the last of the series that Marina narrates, possibly because of the death of Eight. 1fo5sam.jpg 2fo5john.jpg 3fo5sarah.jpg 4fo5six.jpg 5fo5marina.jpg 6fo5eight.jpg 7fo5nine.jpg 8fo5ella.jpg 9fo5five.jpg 10fo5malcolm.jpg 11fo5bernie.jpg 12fo5adam.jpg *In the USA, copies of the Fall of Five were accompanied by a piece of paper with a hidden bit address leading to a translated audio transmission from the Mogadorains. Here. References Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Pittacus Lore Category:Main Series